


Worlds Apart

by ofratko



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Post-Death in the Family, Post-War, Racism, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofratko/pseuds/ofratko
Summary: Dervla is an archaeologist, historian and a woman with a broken heart who wants to make her own destiny. She journeys to Northern Realms to start her tenure at the University of Oxenfurt. Or that is her plan... Because one is planning and the gods are changing...Aaaand I've added Iorveth to first chapter just for balance...





	1. In Temeria

**Author's Note:**

> Now formatted & edited by wonderful SedaIlandereKaden. Check out her amazing work on fan fiction-Warning Signs. She should be joining on AO3 very soon! YAY!
> 
>  
> 
> This was in my head for a while... Not sure where it will lead me. Please bear with me, English is not my first language so will I’ll be editing my work a few times. This is my first fan fic so please if you have any suggestions or advices how to better myself improve my writing skills, please let me know. I can take constructive criticism if needed. Just be gentle:)  
>  
> 
> Obviously and unfortunately I don't own the Witcher! All rights go to CDPR & Sapkowski ofc...

Sept 1268, just outside the city of Maribor, Temeria 

Some decisions will change one’s life forever. And this was one of them. For Dervla this was the beginning of a new chapter in her life. Or she hoped so. People who knew her sometimes commented on her boundless optimism. And her short time in the Northern Realms did show her that she will need plenty of it.  
She looked around observing her travelling companions. Mr.Vojdek was sitting at the front of the wagon.His steady hands guiding the two horses pulling it. His brother Gustav next to him, whistling some annoying tavern song and Mr Pavek napping. Finally, her eyes passed over the latest addition to their merry group. He joined them in Maribor. The brothers introduced him as their cousin Angus. The young dwarf was now sitting at the back of the wagon, his legs dangling from its edge, looking ahead. 

 Dervla was sitting on her horse as she just couldn’t sit still for one more minute. Plus, she could finally observe her surroundings properly. The journey from her beloved Toussaint was long and difficult. The first part of their journey was rather smooth, they had to deal with the occasional bandits, but the dwarven brothers were wickedly good with their axes. And she knew how to use her sword rather well.  But as soon as they’ve crossed the Yaruga their luck turned and Dervla was the reason for it. She became really sick, unable to walk or even sit.  Fever gripped her for several days and the brothers had to nurture her back to health. They’ve found a healer, of course, otherwise, she would surely die without them.  It has created a strong bond between them. 

 They were reluctant when she approached them first back in Beauclair.  
“Trouble that one.” were Gustav’s exact words.  
She visited Cianfanelli’s Bank one nice afternoon and overheard their discussion. Not very ladylike to eavesdrop, but she was desperate to leave Toussaint. Her gilded cage... She promised them a generous payment, so they couldn’t refuse.  
And here they were now. 3 dwarves, 1 gnome and a “daft” noblewoman - as Gustav called her several times. Dervla never cared about her nobility. She didn't care about money or power. However, her nobility opened many doors. 6 months after the Battle of Brenna the life of non-humans was harder than ever. And although dwarves joined the Nordlings in the fight against Nilfgaard, they weren’t any exception to the prejudice and racism. Hence it was thanks to Dervla, that they’ve found a nice welcome in Maribor. After 2 days of rest, they were well fed, stocked up on their supplies and were on their way to Vizima. 

One thing Dervla really cared for was knowledge. Her beloved uncle, a professor of archaeology, led her to it since she knew how to talk.  He took care of her after her mother’s death and was like both her mother and father. He was also a man who believed that women and men have equal rights. Progressive, honourable, compassionate, wise, generous and valorous… The prototype of chivalric virtues. And he encouraged Dervla in upholding them as well.  
Her beloved uncle... Her heart started to ache a bit. The ache she knew all too well. The emptiness.  She mourned his death for over 2 years but knew he would want her to live. Death does not take precedence over life.  This is what Claude told her. But she still missed him. Especially when all her castles in the air collapsed and she found love to be only an illusion.

And so she found herself undergoing the journey of her lifetime. Excited but also terrified.  
“I can’t wait to be in Vizima.” sighed Dervla.  
“Ah, you donna know what you’re wishing for, lass.” replied Mr Vojdek.“Vizima is a shithole even bigger then Maribor.”  
"Oh the joy!And here I was hoping Vizima will change my mind about Temeria", smirked Dervla.  
“Well, perhaps you shouldn’t have come here”, growled Angus.  
She quickly glanced at him. He made Dervla uneasy. He had that look again - it made her skin crawl.  He looked at her as if he wanted to use the mighty sharp axe on her.  
“Shut yer trap, Angus!” said Gustav through his teeth.  
"I... "Dervla started,"I didn’t mean..."  
"Oh, don’t mind him, lass." Gustav smiled and then glared at Angus.  
" We should avoid Brenna." interrupted Pavek rubbing his eyes.  
"Aye, aye, ‘tis a good idea." agreed Vojdek.  
“Can we mayhap just come slightly nearer to it?” asked Dervla."I would really like to see the place. Professional curiosity and all."  
Vojdek looked at her as if she’s lost her mind. She gave him her most pleasant smile and saw him thinking for a moment.  
“Ah, all right, so we’ll go near to it, but it’s not a nice sight".  
The rest of her companions started to complain, but one sharp look from Vojdek and they’ve stopped. Just Angus’s glare remained, piercing her back. 

********* 

The elf scanned the glade with his healthy eye. The forest concealing him was ancient, the trees thick and old, roots that were twisted. Druid's grove was his temporary sanctuary.  
After months spent in Brokilon the change of scenery was welcomed.  
He was still healing. The wound on his abdomen’s side was still giving him trouble. Some wounds couldn't be healed however-his face will remain hideous for the remainder of his days, his eye lost forever.  
He touched his left side with his gloved hand. The scar laid still fresh against his skin. He ran his fingers over its ridges and around its jagged edges. The elf could still hear the sound of the sword falling on his face. 

Iorveth closed his eye. He would give his second eye, his limbs, his life even if he could turn back the time. But time was a cruel mistress. He was still remembering - as if it was yesterday - the pride he felt when his unit joined Isengrim at Brenna. So much hope and sacrifice. He didn't trust the Nilfgaardians of course, they were after all Dh’oine, but he realized his people had no choice. They were weak without the Emperor's support. And nothing is for free. He fought until the bitter end. and was the last to surrender. When he learned of their betrayal he wasn’t surprised. They’ve promised them a fair trial and mercy, but he was no fool.  
He abandoned all hope and resigned to his fate. But after witnessing the butchering of Riordain and Angus his hate sparked anew.

He saw Isengrim's escape and made the decision to do everything possible to follow his lead. One last time. The elf managed to loosen his bonds on the way to whatever hellhole they were transported to.The prison transport stopped close to the forest and he saw his opportunity. He was badly injured and his face was a bloody throbbing mess, but he managed to escape in the dead of the night. The eerie darkness of that night was his ally.

Iorvethran as long as his injuries allowed him to. Death was beckoning him, promising sweet relief from anguish when Ciaran found him. He remembered him as a low-ranking recruit. Yet Ciaran managed to get him to the safety of Brokilon, stayed with him through his excruciating recovery and then he followed him to join Yaevinn...  
He was uneasy about that elf. He saw how eager he was to attack field hospitals during the war. Yaevinn was an idealist -he saw war as poetry, whileIorveth saw it as a prose without a place for beauty. He would have the Scoia’tael fight an endless fight, where only death awaited them.

But Iorveth knew there has to be an end to the struggle. He will stay with Yaevinn and his unit for now, but a plan was already forming in his head. He will restore the Scoia’tael, make them deadlier and more efficient as ever before. No one will use them again! They will drench the continent in Dh’oine blood. DolBlathanna was a forbidden territory for them, but they will find new promised land. For he will not relent, he will not forgive, he will not cease his fight.  
Even if he has to sacrifice his soul.


	2. Bury my heart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dervla visited Brenna and Isengrim is on his way to Zerrikania...
> 
> Va'essedeireádhaepeigean, va'esseeighfaidh'ar-Something ends, something begins

_Night closed around the conqueror's way,_  
_And lightnings show'd the distant hill,_  
_Where those who lost that dreadful day_  
_Stood few and faint, but fearless still._  
_The soldier's hope, the patriot's zeal,_  
_For everdimm'd, for evercrost --_  
_Oh! who shall say what heroes feel,_  
_When all but life and honour's lost?_  
  
_The last sad hour of freedom's dream,_  
_And valour's task, moved slowly by,_  
_While mute they watch'd, till morning's beam_  
_Should rise and give them light to die._  
_There's yet a world, where souls are free,_  
_Where tyrants taint not nature's bliss; --_  
_If death that world's bright opening be,_  
_Oh! who would live a slave in this?_

Thomas Moore-After the Battle 

 

The mood of Dervla’s companions became gloomier every step they took closer to Brenna. She started to regret her request. But the historian in her silenced her regrets. It wasn’t as if she hasn’t seen the consequences of the last war already. They were visible everywhere.  
As soon as they’ve crossed the Yaruga, it was clear that the North will need a long time to recover and rebuild. The villages that once thrived with life stood empty.The war didn't just come to the men fighting.It impacted the mothers, the children and babies alike. All this rubble, all this wreckage - it is nothing compared to the devastation inside their souls.Toussaint was sheltered from war. Comparing to the North, it was a real paradise. But this was the reason why she’s left. Although nothing could have prepared her for Brenna.

What she noticed first was the stench. The stench of death. She had to pull out her handkerchief and cover her nose to make the sensation more bearable. Although six months passed since the infamous battle, the battlefield was littered with corpses. The corpses were in a various stage of decay. They couldn’t come nearer, nor did they want to - the place has become a feeding ground for multiple monsters. Ghouls, Rotfiends and Alghouls were the masters of the area, feasting on thousands of corpses. The banners with the Great sun, Temerian lilies and many others lying scattered on the ground.  
Dervla thought of her father. She never met him; he died before she was born in one of the empire’s countless wars. Sometimes she wondered if his love of the empire and the great sun was consolation enough in his moment of death. The glistening morning sun emerged from behind the clouds. There will be another in the wars to come. Another men dead. Another mothers lost. Another son fighting. Another families destroyed. Another lives amounting to nothing.

She noticed black banners with three silver lightning bolts on the field. The feared Vrihedd brigade. The wolves who became sheep at the end. She read the reports about them back at home.

  
There were some who believed the Scoia'tael to be freedom fighters, fighting an uneven fight against oppression. And then some would call them terrorists and murderers... Dervla believed the truth is somewhere in between. Her education and upbringing taught her to have an open mind and to search for the truth. And the truth is, that once you start down that dark path, it will it will forever rule your destiny..  
She also recognized the futility of their fight. They were used and betrayed. But the great sun demanded sacrifices and the spoils of war go to the victor. Nilfgaard was subdued for now, but Dervla knew it wouldn’t be too long for the tide to turn.

“The great sun doesn’t care for the dead; it can only use the living”, whispered Dervla.  
"Aye at least in death all are equal. The monsters feast on all flesh. Whether it’s Nilfgaardian, Nordling, Elf or Dwarf" said Pavek behind her.  
Dervla felt a sudden wave of nausea. She dismounted quickly and emptied the contents of her stomach to the ground.  
“All life should be sacred”, muttered Dervla, still breathing heavily.  
Someone touched her back and gave her a waterskin. She turned around and saw Angus behind her, “This sentiment will have you swiftly killed in these lands, m’lady “.  
She looked into his eyes, clear without their usual anger.  
”I know, but without them, I’ll lose myself in darkness".  
He said nothing, just turned around - for some things should be left unspoken.  
The company slowly continued their way from the realm of the dead to the realm of the living.

 

*******

 

His scarred face was illuminated by the flickering fire. His black eyes were scanning the surrounding area. These were dangerous, unknown lands. The serrated mountains loomed in the distance.

 

His two companions were snoring loudly around him. Isengrim offered to take the last night’s watch as his sleep eluded him. Too many faces, too many memories, and too many broken promises were haunting his dreams. 

It was his failure and guilt that were walking side by side into the ravine. The ravine in which his brothers in arms’ lifeless bodies were lying.  

 

Isengrim closed his eyes and took a deep breath to banish his thoughts. He couldn't afford to have them. It would diminish his resolve to live.  

 

He hoped the rumors were true and Iorveth survived. That elf had an iron will. If anyone were to lead the Scoia’tael, it would be him. He might save their people after all. 

 

 His bald companion moved in his sleep. A dh’oine. It was fate’s irony that he had to team up with humans. Maybe it was a part of his punishment. Now he has to trust and rely on not just one, but two humans. The race he promised to eradicate. 

 

His bald companion had a sharp mind. Isengrim enjoyed their discussions, they had a mutual understanding.  They both understood that their deception is necessary to survive. The use of truth would make them enemies. And they couldn't afford to be enemies. Not when the monsters and bandits were lurking in every shadow. 

 

The dawn was approaching. From the freezing night, it will turn to a warm day as the sun will climb towards its zenith.  The days here were blindingly hot, and the humidity in the air was stifling. He would have to wake his companions soon to continue their journey into the uncharted territory.  His new life awaits in Zerrikania. 

Va'essedeireádhaepeigean, va'esseeighfaidh'ar.

 


	3. The Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Roderick. We might meet him again:). He would look like your Raz Degan/I was thinking of him when describing his looks...
> 
> Again if any of you have any suggestion please do not hesitate to comment. I'll be really grateful!

Roderick woke up with the first rays of sunshine coming through the window. He moved slowly not to wake up the woman sleeping next to him and glanced back at her voluptuous body. The body he enjoyed so much during the last night. He smirked - this is the part of his job he enjoyed. There were parts he didn’t particularly enjoy. But seduction and sex were the pleasurable part of his career. As a Nilfgaardian intelligence officer, he had to do many things he would’ve found dishonorable in his youth. As a boy he dreamt about becoming a decorated soldier of the empire, for everyone to know about his valor and skill in the battle. The fate and Vattier de Rideaux had a different plan for him. He was to stay in the shadows, unacknowledged.

His destiny was shaped by four attributes. Language skills, talent, looks, and memory. Roderick had a good ear for various accents. His grandfather came from Novigrad and thanks to that he could speak common with a perfect Northern accent. He had a talent for art, especially painting, which was supported by his mother from an early age. And then there were his good looks. He was tall, lean with black hair and sapphire eyes and women loved him. But the most important was his excellent memory. Roderick was not of noble birth,however intelligent and ambitious enough to be admitted to the Nilfgaardian military academy. His superior noticed him immediately and predicted a bright future for the young man. The third year at the military academy Vattier approached him to join the intelligence service. 

De Rideaux didn’t force him to accept his offer. He gave him two days to decide. Roderick gave him his decision in one. He knew his life would change, but he didn’t comprehend the impact of his decision at the beginning. Roderick’s training was brutal and relentless. He had to perfect his skills in seduction, sex, killing and deceit. Realizing the last to be the hardest part. To forfeit his honor forever, he knew that he would knowingly and purposefully develop relationships which he will eventually betray. But after five years in the job he learned that the more you lie, the better you’ll become. He also perfected other traits -eloquence, rapid thinking, the art of manipulation and the frugality of information. His beginnings in Vizima were not easy, but he soon found his way into King Foltest's court.

He was after all harmless. A painter from Novigrad. Occasionally warming up a bed of some bored noblewoman. As everywhere on the continent love and marriage didn't mix in noble circles. Roderickwasn't leaving corpses behind him. He only killed when necessary. There are other more skilled in the art of killing -that was not his purpose here. He was like a spider. Elaborately crafting his web of deceit and manipulation. Always waiting, always listening for tremors on his web.

And after the recent devastating defeat the Empire suffered at Brenna, he knew he would have to accelerate his endeavors. His efforts already bore fruit. Roderick read the report from Cantarella, a newly acquired agent of the service. Assire var Anahid a powerful Nilfgaardian sorceress  sent Cantarella to spy on Vattier. The unforgivable transgression of the sorceress and a successful one as Cantarella was very talented.

But after the empire’s defeat, Cantarella decided to switch employers and joined the Nilfgaardian intelligence. Her tale alerted the intelligence service to watch sorceresses more closely. Back home the mages and sorceresses were held on a tight leash. But in the north, they were many times the real power behind the throne. On the outside kings and queens ruled the kingdoms, but it was often a sorceress who ran the show. Carefully moving the pawns on the board. There were whispers of a covenant between the most powerful ones, lead by Phillippa Eilhart. She was already suspected of orchestrating the assassination of King Vizimir. Sorceresses weren't the primary focus of the Empire before the war -they were to be used anddiscarded. But now the focus shifted. It won’t be long before they will become careless and err. And the Empire will be waiting as it can’t afford to lose another war.

 

The woman stirred in the bed behind him. Roderick smiled. His fly. Velerad's wife Anna. A magnificent source of information. Velerad was Vizima'smayorand the confidant of princess Adda. And his wife was craving for the attention her husband failed to deliver. He felt his arousal stirring again. The exhilaration of good ploughing. Ah, the things he must do for his country!


	4. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the journey to Vizima continue. Just guessing how long does it take from Maribor to Vizima... Long enough to meet some new people.  
> This chapter is full of dialogues.Thanks to my guru I might have managed it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: When describing Dervla's look I was thinking of young Sophie Marceau in Braveheart  
> PPS: Sabdhb is an actual Irish name... It means lovely sweet lady:P

Even after the recent devastating war, Dervla had to admit that Temeria was a beautiful land. Old dense forests and golden fields made it charming. The company arrived at a village just a few hours journey from Brenna. Well, what was left of it.

Most of the houses were burned down and the ones still standing were damaged. As they neared the centre, they could hear shouting. The source of the commotion was located in the middle of the village a bald, fat man was arguing with the group of ragged travellers.

"I'm not selling food to no filthy elves, AWAY WITH YOU!!!"

"Please sir we have coin, we will pay. We have a child with us. Just a bit of bread. "One of them tried to reason with him.

"AWAY WITH YOU!". The travellers all hooded left without any further word and he innkeeper just murmured "Filthy non-humans".

"I believe you should buy what you need lass and let us be on the way" whispered Vojdek.  
"Indeed", agreed with him Dervla.  
"Don't buy everything we might not have space on the cart for it". Added Gustav.  
Dervla rolled her eyes. She has heard comments like this during their entire journey. Verily, she didn't travel light. But she was a Toussaintease lady after all. Aside from of three chests, she had on the cart two were filled with books, parchments and research materials.  
She only took one chest with her clothing and accessories. An oversized chest but only one!

She hopped off the wagon and swiftly bought fresh bread and some fruit. The innkeeper changed his behaviour as soon as he saw her. He still eyed her companions suspiciously, but as it was apparent, she was of noble birth he did not dare to question her. She paid for everything and was eager to continue the journey.

Just outside the village, they met the travellers again. They attempted to repair a wheel on their shabby cart.  
"We must help them!" said Dervla resolutely  
"Must we now? "asked Vojdek incredulously.  
"Yes we must, they are fellow travellers in need".  
With that, she turned to one of the elves.  
"Do you require assistance?"  
They all froze in their tracks.  
"You wish to help us?" asked the one she identified as their leader as he was the one talking with the innkeeper as well.  
"Of course it will be a pleasure to help a fellow traveller. We all ought to help one another on the road. Gustav here can perhaps check your cart?" She looked hopefully to Gustav.  
" Donna have to; not even a miracle would help it", snorted Gustav immediately.  
"Where are you travelling to?" she asked.  
" Vizima", replied the elf.  
"Well, that's settled then! You are welcome to join us!" She could feel the eyes of her companions on her. But she stubbornly ignored them.

The elf looked at her in a dilemma then glanced at her companions. "We don't want to intrude ".  
"Oh banish that thought!" Dervla interrupted, "More is merrier. Besides, it will be dark soon; we should find a suitable place for a camp."

The elf just nodded once his companions remained silent the entire time. There was no choice. Gustav murmured something about daft noblewomen and helped to move their little belongings from the cart to the wagon.

 *******

They managed to find a suitable spot for camping next to a small creek. Their new companions gathered wood for the campfire and soon the light cast by the flames danced across the dark trunks of the trees, twisting and turning in intricate shapes and providing a small radius of light.  
The warmth was a welcome addition, as with the nightfall the chill crept into the air. Dervla quickly washed quickly. The water was cold, but she had to feel even a little bit clean. She missed long warm baths. Back home the standard of hygiene was way higher, and people there were much cleaner.

She knew she would have to lower her standards but still didn’t feel well about it. She unbraided her hair and brushed them thoroughly. Her long hair was her pride light brown with a hint of gold curled down her back stopping around her hips. Her eyes had a delicate cinnamon color with a deep brown rim around the irises. She inherited her eye color and height from her father. Or so she was told.

She changed her travelling attire & joined the others by the fire. The conversation died out as she neared. She sat down on a log.  
" I believe introductions would be nice", she glanced at their new companions. There were all elves. Three men, two women and a child. Even in their rugged, unkempt state still exhibiting the famed elven beauty.  
"Ay ay," started Vojdek," I'm Vojdek, this is my brother Gustav, cousin Angus and Pavek. And of course, our lady Dervla"  
Dervla smiled at the elves.  
"Well met" nodded their leader. I'm Errdil; this is my wife Erika, our son Arik, my cousin Chireadan. Our friends Eoin and Sadhbh. Dervla looked at each of them, respectfully nodding her head. She stopped at Sadhbh. The she-elf with matted long blond hair giving her a wild look as if her soul, was untamed. When she met her gaze, she was drawn into her eyes. The icy blueness created a feeling of being pulled into a sea of frozen emotions. Her gaze reminded her of Angus, and she quickly glanced at him. He was observing her watching her every reaction. He wasn't the only one. She was the odd one in this gathering. The only human there. The minority. It was a curious feeling unknown to her previously.

" So what brings you to Temeria m'lady", asked Chireadan suddenly  
"Oh I'm just passing, my true destination is Oxenfurt".  
"Oxenfurt is a marvellous city!", declared Erika,  
"Yes I heard, I haven't had the pleasure of visiting it. Or the North for that matter", agreed Dervla.  
"And where are you coming from?" asked Errdil.  
"I'm from the beautiful Toussaint," replied Dervla with a smile. "Have any of you visited it?"

All elves shook their heads.  
All except for Sadbhb. She just continued to stare with her cold, piercing eyes.

Dervla had noticed earlier how malnourished the Elves were, and stood up to access her food supplies.

"We haven't got much, but we will be happy to share" Dervla presented bread, cheese, salami and bacon from the bag handing it over to Erredil. There was a hint of disbelief on his face.

" We can't possibly accept your generosity", he started.

"I insist!" countered Dervla, "Generosity is after all one of the virtues". No more objections were raised after her firm explanation. They ate hungrily as if this was to be their last meal.

After they've filled their bellies, they 've talked some more. Erika was the most talkative. She, as Dervla found out, was a half-elf. Dervla learned that they came from Brunwich and they had to flee their home after the local townsfolk decided to start killing their non-human neighbours.

Erredil shot a few warning looks her way, but Erika was apparently happy to chat with Dervla or just preferred to ignore it.

" I'm truly sorry for your misfortune," said Dervla with empathy. "Misfortune", snorted Sadhbh,"That's an elegant way to call human oppression".

Dervla looked at her sharply," I see, human oppression... its true non-humans in these lands are treated appallingly, but thankfully not all humans are the same.

"Are they not?" asked Sabdhb incredulously. Her face was contorted with contempt. A zealot. Dervla just loved zealots. She pondered how to answered, then she decided not to get into an argument with the she-elf.

"I'm sorry you have to ask". She said quietly, "I believe it is time for me to retire. Erika, you and Arik, are welcome to come to the wagon, there is enough space for both of you. I bid you all good night"

Dervla stood up and went over to the wagon without any further words. She tried to make herself comfortable which was difficult as her thoughts were scattered. Then she finally managed to fall asleep after a while slipping into a restless sleep.

****

She rose before the dawn still feeling bone tired. Mr Pavek was snoring close to her. She tried to sit down when she saw Erika and Arik sleeping next to her. Dervla made her way slowly to the creek. Her dwarven companions all snoring by the still lit fire. She hasn't seen the elves though. As she was nearing the stream she heard a hushed argument. Her brain didn't recognize it at first, but it was Hen Llinge, the Elder speech. She spoke the language fluently-not that she would go around announcing it to everyone. Dervla was reluctant to speak as she had no practice and found her accent terrible.

"We should just cut her throat and be done with it. It's quite clear that one has coin." Sabdhb argued,

"She was nothing but kind to us. We must return it in kind, and we are not thieves!" contradicted Erredil.

"And she is pretty", added Eoin.

"You must be joking, lusting for a human are we now?! Riordain would turn in his grave! If they've allowed us to bury him... And no one asked you anyway". retorted the she-elf

"Riordain is not here, but we are. And she is not to die!" said Chireadan firmly.

"Take that Sabdhb!" though Dervla.

However, the name Sabdhb mentioned -Riordain rang a bell. She heard it before, he was one of the Scoila'tael's commanders. Brutal, merciless and ...dead. He was viciously executed in Dillingen. The guards there made sure he suffered at the end.

Dervla shuddered. She slowly entered the small clearing with a smile on her lips. "Good morning everyone" she greeted them cheerfully. "Morning m'lady" replied Erredil ," I will wake up Erika she will cook breakfast for us".- and with that, he left being followed by Eoin, Chireadan and finally Sabdhb. She gave Dervla a dark look for good measure. So the she-elf won't be her friend. Understandable. Disappointing but understandable. Besides, she is not here to heal a 600 years old rift between the elves and the humans. She is here to mend her broken heart.

 

After a bland breakfast of porridge and sausages which made Dervla longing for paté and pie even more. The company packed their belongings. Dervla opted for horseback riding again. Mainly to allow the elves to sit in the wagon. It will slow their journey ,she knew, but there was no choice. Plus,she liked the freedom.

They've travelled for an hour when they've suddenly heard riders following them. The six riders had Redanian uniforms and stopped about 300 feet  from them. Erika made a fearful sound and grabbed her husband's hand. Not good.

Dervla sat straighter on her horse and asked with her most condescending tone.

" Gentlemen what can we do for you?!"

Their leader, the tall man with a scar on his cheek, removed his helmet.- "We have no quarrel with you m'lady, we are here for the elves", his grubby cold voice made Dervla shiver.

"Interesting what are your charges against my companions? "asked Dervla nonchalantly.

"We are here for the elves", repeated the soldier's leader placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. Dervla mirrored the move  
" What business have Redenians have on Temerian territory anyway?" Asked bluntly, Vojdek.  
" We have come for the elves, but we can take the dwarves too", smiled the leader coldly.

"I'm afraid we have come to an impasse then. I detest violence, but we will do what is necessary to defend ourselves, said Dervla firmly.

The soldier's leader donned his helmet back ." We won't show mercy to an elf-lover, nobel born or not!".

Dervla just smiled sadly, " It seems that mercy has left the North a long time ago..."


	5. Blood Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh here is it.... As always huge thank you to Seda:*

There was stillness on both sides. If hatred would be visible, the air would have been scarlet. Then their assailants suddenly moved. Applying the‘divide and conquer’ tactic. Dervla quickly dismounted. The soldiers’ leader followed suit and was approaching her. His men circled Dervla's companions. She noticed that Sadhbh and Eoin were missing. __  
Good, at least they got away...she hoped.  
Dervla touched the hilt of her sword and slowly drew her weapon. It was an ancient elven sword. Beautiful craftsmanship. The hilt was partly wrapped in brown leather. The blade gleaming in the cool morning sun had elven writing all along the side of the edge, ending with a wider and slightly curved point. She saw his eyes flicker from her face to the sword.  
“Weapons do not belong into the hands of women,” he throatily murmured...  
"The hell they don't!" She held the blade even, a perfect, undaunted horizon; leveled with her nose. She glanced to her left.  
"Mr. Errdil, take your family and go!" she ordered.  
He looked like he would object, but then he changed his mind, took Arik in his arms and disappeared with Erika into the thick forest. She saw Chireadan drawing his sword.  
_"_ Oh _, so they’re armed. Where were they_ hiding _their weapons?_   __Sneaky , thought Dervla.

"They won't get away." smirked her opponent.  
"We shall see!" replied Dervla already starting the dance of death. They began to circle each other. He was baiting her - she realized - but Dervla was a lady and so she let him lead this dance for now.  
During the first blows, Dervla concentrated on her defense and let her muscles settle into the rhythm of swordplay. She'd practiced with a sword for several years under the supervision of a Zerrikanianswordmaster. After several minutes of failed attempts to get past her defenses, the brute lost his temper and began to batter her. Dervla started to fight for her life as her opponent was obviously out for her blood. 

The sounds of fighting erupted all around them. Dervla tried really hard to block out all the surrounding noise.  Her opponent had superior strength and her blade shivered under the brutality of his strikes. Dervla thought desperately for a way out of the mess.  
He tried to get past her defenses yet again and aimed at her throat. Dervla dodged, laughing as if having a marvelous time.  
She praised loudly, "A wonderful strategy."  
When he slashed at her backhanded in a return blow, she thrust her blade vertically and caught it before it cut her in half.  
"Excellent. Excellent. You're one of the finest swordsmen I've ever seen."  
He blinked as if coming out of a daze and clearly couldn't believe that a wench could be a challenge.  
"Dying is a messy, bloody, ugly thing. I don't want to die today!" growled Dervla.

Her opponent's sword was stained with blood, she noticed. He charged with a mighty cry. Dervla dodged to the side in one fluid motion. Her enemy turned into her direction. His menacing eyes were a blazing red as he thrust his sword forward, only to be met by Dervla'sownsword. Both blades met in the air with a resounding 'clang'. She was getting tired, which he clearly recognized and started to swing his blade with renewed vigor.

  
Suddenly Dervla's sword flew to the side. The back of his hand collided with her cheekbone and she found herself on the ground. The air left her lungs instantly.  Dervla could feel the blood in her mouth as her opponent stood above her with a satisfied look on his face.  
" What are you waiting for?” growled Dervla,"Kill me already!!"  
He removed his helmet, cold smile on his lips:  
"I will eventually, but first I’ll have my fun with you. Then I’ll share you with my men.And finally, once we’re tired of you, we will publicly hang you, making sure everybody will see what happens to non-human whores.”  
"You have no honor!", Dervlaspat as he bent to pick her up. She reached for her concealed dagger. It was just the fraction of a second as it appeared in her hand. The dagger was elven just like her sword. Before he could react, she plunged it into his throat. She saw the disbelief on his face at the moment when he realized his imminent death.   
_Damn, I should have practiced_   _archery rather than swordplay_ , thought Dervla,  _This is way too messy!"_

The blood sprayed onto her face and clothes. She felt utterly exhausted. Dervla wanted nothing more than to rest. But the fighting around her prevented it. She tried to stand up when she saw one of the assailants running towards her with a mace in his hand. The soldier noticed the demise of his commander.  
"You bloody whore!" he yelled.  
Dervla prepared for the impact of his mace.  
He abruptly stopped, an arrow embedded in his eye.  Dervla gasped and rolled quickly to the side as he fell forward. She turned around to see Sadhbh with her bow, prepared to release another arrow.  Her aim was impeccable. Another scoundrel fell to the ground, an arrow sticking from the side of his neck.

All of a sudden Eoin appeared behind a warrior fighting with Mr. Gustav. He got close to him without being detected and before the soldier could realize it, stuck his dagger into the man's throat. Eoin had violet eyes and gentle features. There was an almost childlike quality in him. But that was gone now. He looked at her and she could see the eyes of a stone heart killer. Yet he smiled sweetly and was gone…   
The rest of the soldiers were finished off swiftly by Chireadan, Angus and Vojdek. 

 "M'lady, m'lady, are you all right?" She could feel Erika's arms around her.  
"Of course she is all right. Tough as nails, this one." Vojdek joined them.  
"What a fighter!", Angus joined from the side. His beard and face were stained with blood, a bottle of peppered vodka in his hand.  
"Oi, lass, you are awfully quiet.Here, have some peppered vodka".  
Dervla took the bottle without objection, earning a worried look from Vojdek and took a very deep gulp. She took a deep breath. The vodka calmed her nerves.Then a realization dawned on her.  
"What were Redanian soldiers doing here? Why were they following us?" She looked at the elves around her. "And what are you three still doing here?”, she glared at Erredil who didn't meet her eyes.  
"Why are you asking questions, when you know the answers already, d'hoine?" asked Sadhbh with a cold voice. She sat on a boulder, casually checking her bow.  
Dervla grit her teeth, "Well, elf, your merry party has put our lives in danger. I guess no good deed goes unpunished after all!" she spat angrily.  
"What a beautiful sword!" said Mr. Pavek, aiming to break the argument, "Gnomish metal and exquisite elven craftsmanship. Very old. And what an intricate inscription!”  
"Dubhenn haern am glândeal, morc'h am fhean aiesin-My glare will pierce through the darkness, my brightness will scatter the shadow.", said Dervla, looking sharply at Sadhbh. 

She could feel the eyes of all the elves on her. Dervla didn't care, she was tired. This journey was too long and this fight was too bloody. In Toussaint, there were knights who would defend her. She wouldn't have blood all over her face. She wouldn't have to fight to the death. Northern barbarians... Perhaps the Nilfgaardians were right after all.  
"If you please help me up and we should be on our way - just in case they have friends following them, or someone else would like to join in on the ’festivities’!" Dervla was attempting to stand up with the help of Erika.  
"Messing with us is suicidal." proclaimed Gustav with a smirk.  
Dervla rolled her eyes: "Even though your observation might be correct, Mr. Gustav, I have more than enough fighting and killing for one day."  
  
They quietly searched the soldiers and took everything of value, then spurred the horses and the wagon was on its way.

******

They’ve found the next campsite after many hours of traveling, trying to put a distance between them and the events of the morning. Dervla went to a nearby creek to wash off the blood from her face and change her dress. She also noticed that she was injured. The bastard managed to bestow a few parting cuts on her.

Dervla could hear a noise behind her, so she turned to see Angus standing behind her with a strange expression on his face. __What the fresh hell is this?  
"So, m'lady, do you have a man back home in Touissant?" he asked out of the blue.  
She froze with her mouth wide open, looking at him with an incredulous stare.  
"Why do you ask Mr. Angus?" Dervla managed after she finally composed herself a bit.  
"Well, ya know, I don't generally fancy human women, but you are mighty bonny! Almost like a female dwarf!"  
__I'm dreaming... Yep, that's it.  
"And you know what they’re saying. Once you go dwarf...”  
"Who’s saying that?”  
"Well, the lady-folk of course! So, if ya wanna take a turn among the cabbages - I'm your dwarf!"  
__Oh, merciful Lebioda...  
"Mr. Angus, I appreciate your gracious offer, but my nether regions go hand in hand with my heart. But if that changes, rest assured you will be the first on the list. That's said I've thought you dislike me greatly. So this is rather surprising."  
"Dislike you??!! Where did you get that idea from? I liked you from the start. With your high and mighty attitude, your constant commandeering and your overweight luggage." countered Agnus with a smirk.  
"My luggage is not..." started Dervla, "oh, never mind, you wouldn't understand! I'll be joining the others in a minute." she finished with a smile.

After he departed the clearing, Dervla finished brushing her hair ready to join her companions. As she turned to leave she felt a presence in the surrounding shrubs. Soon after Eoin appeared with a humorous glint in his eyes and smile on his lips. Next to him Sadhbh with her usual expressionless face.  
__Just great!  
"I can't figure you out, dh'oine. The brave defender of downtrodden elder races. I don't trust you," said Sadhbh.  
"Oh, no! And what will I do without your trust??!" exclaimed Dervla mockingly.  
"You think you are funny, aren't you? I might show you what we’re doing to funny dh'oine in the Blue Mountains." Sadhbh took a step closer.  
“Sadhbh, voe'rle!” sounded Chireadan's voice, he entered the clearing as well.  
__Wonderful…  
"Let me guess, you would coat my face with honey and tie me down on an anthill, or bind me upside down on a tree and practice archery on me? Is there any other depravity you have in mind?"  
"Your kind deserves no better. You multiply like vermin, destroying everything in your way. You’re like a plague."  
With that, Dervla lost her patience.  
"Enough of this blathering! In 2 days we’ll be in Vizima. In 2 days all this will be but a memory. Until then you will respect me as I respect you. You don't have to like me or care for me, but we will tolerate each other. Make no mistake, I know exactly who you are. But you clearly don't want to know me. You have already made your mind up based on the mold of my auricle. Therefore this conversation is over and we will not return to it. Now if you excuse me, this day was a bloody nightmare. I just want to eat something and go to sleep. You are free to share our food - if it doesn't insult you too much to accept food from a damned d'hoine!”

Dervla stormed out of the clearing and sat down next to Mr. Vojdek. She ate very little as the recent events made her lose her appetite. Then she went to her sleeping place in the wagon. Erika and Adam were fast asleep. When she moved her blanket, she noticed a bunch of wildflowers under it.  
And a strange premonition came over her.  These elves were to stay in her life. For better or for worse....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dh'oine-human  
> Voe'rle-stop, halt


End file.
